Young and Hopeless
by Beyond Recognition
Summary: Hermione and her mother move to Madden Manor off the coast of the Bahamas, She meets Draco there and they become good friends. Will their friendship last while they are at school?will there be more than friendship? REWRITTEN
1. Flashbacks and Moving

Hey! This is my first FanFic so be nice. No Flames yet, but please send any suggestions on making the story better. Or just send a regular review. AND I DO NOT ON ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!!!  
  
Now, on to the story!!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hermione was sitting in her room making sure that she had everything packed. She was moving. Hermione had a rough summer. Her parents always fought and her father would hit her mother a lot. He even hit her sometimes. Granger Manor was once her home, but now it was a HELLHOLE! It was late at night and she didn't want to wake up her so-called father so she packed slowly and quietly. As she was packing her shoes, she recalled the horrible summer she had had in her head.  
  
Flashback  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I was sitting on my bed listening to my Simple Plan CD when I heard yelling in the hallway right outside my door. It was my parents fighting again. I am so used to their fighting so I just ignored it.  
  
" BUT TOM! SHE'S GOT TO GO BACK IT'S HER LAST YEAR AND SHE'S EVEN MADE HEAD GIRL!! ISN'T THAT IMPORTANT TO YOU?!," yelled Amber Granger, my mother.  
  
" She's not going back to that stupid ass school! It's a waste and I don't care if its her last year!" yelled back Tom, my father.  
  
By now I was intrigued with this fight. What were they talking about? I went closer to the door so I could hear better without the interruption of my music.  
  
" She's going back and there's nothing you can do about it!"  
  
Just then my door swung open and my mother was falling backwards.  
  
"MUM!" I yelled. She had a shocked look on her face and was breathing hard with tears streaming down from her eyes. By then I was so angry with my father that I couldn't hold in my anger.  
  
"Father what the hell did u do that for! She did nothing to deserve this," I screamed at him.  
  
"She has to learn who is boss around here," he said coldly. "And as for you"  
  
Right as he said those words. He picked me up by my hair and threw me backward across my room. He threw me so hard that I flew right into the bookcase in my room. I landed hard on the floor and books fell onto my head. I moaned and winced in pain. Even though I was used to this treatment from my father, I hit a sore spot on my back. After that my father left. I could hear him slam the front door and I knew that he left the house. He was probably going to the bar to get drunk again. My mother crawled over to me and started whispering comforting words to me sense I was crying.  
  
"Shh, it's okay. By August, we will leave this house and live somewhere much better than here. And YOU WILL go back to Hogwarts. I promise," my mother whispered. I calmed down a bit feeling relieved that we were going to leave.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Still Hermione's POV  
  
Tomorrow night when Tom ( I stopped calling him father) will be at the bar, my mother and I were going to leave Granger Manor. We were going to the Madden Manor, which is off the coast of the Bahamas. It was the place where my mother grew up in. My father never knew about that place so he wouldn't be able to find us. You see, there are some things that you don't know about my mother. This summer I found out that my mom is a witch. She grew up in a PureBlood family, and attended Hogwarts. She married a man named Benjamin Ford, who was also a PureBlood, and they had me. When Benjamin died after I was born, a few years later my mother met Tom Granger. He was a muggle but my mother loved him anyway until now. So I am actually a PureBlood. I was so happy that Tom wasn't my real father. I never looked like him any way. I was also happy because now I couldn't be called a mudblood any more.  
  
I finished packing and got into bed. I couldn't wait until tomorrow night when I would leave Granger Manor and go to my real home, Madden Manor. We were going to Floo there. The rest of my summer was going to be great.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-  
  
Well. what do you think?  
  
Send me lots of reviews.  
  
.*Lily*. 


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

THIS IS AN IMPORTANT NOTE!  
  
THEY NEXT CHAPTER CALLED 'MADDEN MANOR AND. MALFOY?' IS CHAPTER TWO. IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THAT CHAPTER, IT IS NOW CHANGED. I TOOK SOMEONES ADVICE AND CHANGED IT SO THEY DIDN'T BECOME FRIENDS SO FAST. THANK YOU TO THAT PERSON.  
  
THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!  
  
.*LILY*. 


	3. Madden Manor and Malfoy?

Ok this is the second chapter. I hope you like it. and please send reviews! I hope you like the story so far even though this is only the second chapter! I TOOK SOMEONES ADVICE AND FOR EVERYONE WHO HAVE READ THIS CHAPTER ALREADY I WAS AN IMPORTANT NOTICE: I TOOK SOMEONES ADVICE AND THIS CHAPTER AND THE THIRD ONE IS DIFFERENT. I REALISED WITH THE HELP OF A REVIEWER THAT DRACO AND HERMIONE WOULDN'T BE THAT CLOSE SO FAST. SO IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER PLEASE READ IT AGAIN CAUSE ITS DIFFERENT! Thank you.  
  
Ok now on to CHAPTER 2!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was 10am and Tom Granger was at the bar. He was always at the bar from when it opened til it closed. Hermione and her mother, Amber were putting all of their belongings by the fireplace. They were getting ready to Floo to Madden Manor. They planned on not leaving a note to Tom because they really didn't care what happened to him at this point. Hermione was going to be the first to Floo to Madden Manor. She piled all her things into the fireplace. She sat on her things and grabbed Floo Powder from her mother, who had bought some when she went to Hogmeade earlier that day.  
  
Hermione put the powder in her hands and spoke very clearly and loudly.  
  
"MADDEN MANOR!" Hermione threw the powder down in the fireplace and disappeared in the green flames. Everything was spinning and she as getting dizzy. A few seconds later she landed in another fireplace. She quickly got out and put her things to the side so her mom could get through. While waiting for her mother, she looked around to get a good look at her surroundings.  
  
She gasped as she saw where she was. They landed in a BIG library with a whole bunch of bookshelves that reached the ceiling that were filled with books. In the middle of the library was tables, chairs, and couches for reading. She immediately couldn't wait to see the rest of the house. Even Granger Manor didn't have this big of a library.  
  
A few seconds later she heard her mom land in the fireplace. Amber pulled herself and her belongings out of the fireplace and went to her daughter's side.  
  
"I thought that you would like this room," Amber said. " I used to go here when I was bored or when my parents fought."  
  
Hermione just nodded and smiled. Her mother told her that her parents fought sometimes, but things never got to out of hand.  
  
After looking around for a little bit longer, Amber took Hermione's hand and told her to shut her eyes. Hermione did what she was told and when she was able to open them again, they were outside the manor. Hermione looked at the manor and it was huge. It was way bigger than Granger Manor. On the front door was the letters 'M M'.  
  
Hermione looked around the outside and there was a big garden, a hammock that was tied between two trees, a big lake for swimming, and a big forest in behind the house. All in all, everything was beautiful.  
  
" We apparated here so you could see the outside," Amber said. "Now lets go back inside to get you unpacked"  
  
They apparated back into the library and levitated their things around the house. Hermione's mom led her up a few staircases and down many furnished hallways. They finally came to a big mahogany door. It had a big 'H' on it so Hermione expected this to be her room. And she was right. Behind the doors was a big room with King-sized bed, a white oak desk, two white oak dressers, and I big-screened TV. The walls were tan, the carpet was white, and her comforter on her bed was striped with the colors: purple, tan, pink, white, and brown. There were also pillows with those colors on them too.  
  
Hermione loved her room. It was the best. She also noticed another door attached to her room. She went inside and found out that it was a bathroom. It had a Jacuzzi bathtub, a marble sink, of course a toilet, and a vanity with a mirror on it. There were also dolphin towels and a dolphin rug since that was her favorite animal.  
  
After gaping at her bathroom and bedroom she ran to her mother and gave her a big hug.  
  
"thank you mum!" she said. " I love my room, and bathroom, and library, and. this whole house!"  
  
"I'm so happy you like it dear," her mother replied. " Now, the Manor next to ours is the manor that belongs to my friend I grew up with all my life. She went to Hogwarts with me. She already knows about us leaving Tom because I owled her before we left. I am going over to meet her if you want to come. She has a son that you could hang out with, too"  
  
"Awesome!" Hermione said. " I'll unpack later then."  
  
They both made their way out of the manor to the one next door. Her mom looked a bit nervous and her hand was shaking when she rang the doorbell. Catching her daughters worried gaze; she told her that she hasn't seen her friend in years. After she married Tom, she had to move away so he wouldn't find out that she was a witch. A minute later a woman about her mother's age answered the door.  
  
"Amber?" the woman said.  
  
Hermione's mom just nodded and started to cry. They both did.  
  
"Oh my God it's been so long! I missed you," they both said in unison. They then laughed at saying it at the same time. They hugged for what seemed like ages. The woman then looked at Hermione and shook her hand.  
  
"You must be Hermione," the woman said. " Hi, I'm Narcissa Malfoy!"  
  
-Hermione's POV-  
  
I looked at Narcissa with wide eyes. Narcissa Malfoy? Draco Malfoy's mother? That only means that Draco was my neighbor, the one I was supposed to hang out with. Could things get any worse?  
  
I came out of my thoughts by Narcissa's voice.  
  
"DRACO!" Narcissa called. " Come down there's someone I want you to meet."  
  
I wanted to run back to my house but couldn't. I was still too shocked. I heard footsteps coming from inside the house. My heart was pounding. A few minutes later he came to the door. He didn't seem to recognize me. I also noticed that he had a nice tan, a built body, and his hair no longer had gel in it and it just hung in his face. All in all, he was hot. But I would never tell anyone that. He was still the conceited jerk I've known all these years.  
  
"Draco," his mother said, " I'd like you to meet Hermione and Amber Granger, I mean Madden."  
  
-Draco's POV-  
  
My eyes widened in shock. Hermione Granger? Know-it-all-Granger? It couldn't be. I didn't even recognize her at first. She looks so different. I looked at her from head to toe. Her hair was no longer bushy, but straight and wavy. She was no longer scrawny, but filled out in the right places. She had the body of a model. Her face was flawless. Not one freckle or pimple. She also had a nice tan. All in all, she was hot. But I would never tell anyone that. She was still just the Know-it-all-MudBlood that I hate.  
  
I came out of my thoughts of Granger when my mother spoke again.  
  
"Draco, how about you and Hermione go hang outside or at her house while her mother and I talk here," my mother said. I didn't want to make my mother mad so I just nodded and followed Hermione to her house. When we were out of view from the mothers, I just turned her around and started throwing questions at her  
  
"Why the hell are you here? How does you mother know my mother? Why did my mother correct herself when she called you Granger and then called you Madden?" I said. She was getting angrier I could tell by her face expression.  
  
"Look Malfoy, if you think that I'm gonna tell you about my life you got another thing coming ferretboy," she threatened. "The only way that I will tell you is if I learn to trust you, and I doubt that that will happen."  
  
"I could care less what goes on in your perfect little life Granger," I smirked. "I don't want you to trust me and I don't associate with MudBloods."  
  
"THAT'S MADDEN AND IM A PUREBLOOD YOU CONCEITED JACKASS!" she screamed. She then stomped off angry to her house. I stood there for a moment to think.  
  
'Pureblood? Granger a pureblood? It couldn't be. Oh well I don't give a shit.' I thought. I then walked to the lake. I said I simple spell (since all that were entering their 7th year could do magic in the summer) that immediately changed me into my swimsuit and jumped into the lake. I decided to just get all thoughts of Granger I mean Madden out of my head. Even though I wanted to get all thoughts of her out of my head, it was kind of hard. What was happening? I shuddered at the thought of liking her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Hermione's POV-  
  
I stomped off to my house leaving Malfoy behind. That stupid, arrogant prick. How could he be so inconsiderate? I ran into my room and slammed the door. I jumped onto my bed and buried my face into a pillow. For some reason I cried. I don't know why but the things he said to me hurt. 'I could care less what goes on in your perfect little life Granger, I don't associate with MudBloods' was what he said. He didn't even know what goes on in my life and it's no where near perfect.  
  
I guess I cried myself to sleep cause I woke up at the sound of a thunderstorm. It was still early cause the watch on my arm read 3:00pm. I remembered that my stuff was still packed so I decided to unpack my belongings. A few hours and 2 CDs later, I was done unpacking. I looked at my watch and it read 8pm. I still didn't know what my new house looked like other than the library so I took a walk around the Manor. I walked down many hallways and up and down many stairs. It was a pretty big manor to explore, and every room was beautiful. I somehow found my way to the kitchen to get a snack cause I was starving. I grabbed a sandwich and some iced tea and went to the living room I found earlier. As I sat down on the couch I saw a book lying on the table. It read 'School Yearbook'.  
  
I took it into my lap and started to flip through it. I found a picture of two young girls wearing graduation uniforms waving to the camera. The caption below the picture read 'Amber Madden and Narcissa Wellings, to best friends on their last day of Hogwarts'. My mom looked so young, and. she looked like me. It was like looking into a mirror. My mom looked so happy in the picture with her best friend. And Narcissa looks like a really nice woman. Too bad her son is a jerk. I closed the album and went back up to my room. The storm was over and it was dark outside. I was really tired so I took a quick shower, changed into my PJ's, and went to bed. I couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts. I was going to see my friends again and enjoy my last year as Head Girl. The last thought in my head was 'I wonder who the Head Boy is'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
No ones POV  
  
Hermione woke up to her alarm clock ringing in her ear. It read 10am. Hermione groggily got out of bed and went down to the kitchen for breakfast. She found her mom at the table eating and looking through her yearbook. Hermione sat down in the chair across from her mother and said:  
  
"Bacon and Cheese Omelet." Suddenly a bacon and cheese omelet appeared right in front of her. Her mom looked up from the book and smiled at her daughter.  
  
"Good morning dear," he mom said calmly. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Yes mom, you?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Did you have fun catching up with Narcissa mom?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Oh yes, Hermione. We talked and laughed about old memories and cried about lost times," her mother replied. "how was hanging out with Draco, dear?"  
  
Hermione's smile that she had faded. She really didn't want to talk about that. But she didn't want to disappoint her mother so she replied with a simple 'fine'.  
  
"I'm going back over there in a few minutes. Want to come with me?" her mother asked.  
  
-Hermione's POV-  
  
I really didn't want to go back over there. I was still really pissed at Malfoy and I didn't want to speak or see him. It was bad enough that I have to go to school with him.  
  
" That's ok I'm just going to swim in the lake and then watch a movie. Then I might explore the woods a little bit," I said quickly.  
  
"Alright honey," mom said. " I'll see you later." With that mom kissed my on my forehead and left with her yearbook.  
  
After I was done eating I went outside. I jogged to the lake and said I spell that quickly changed me into my bathing suit. I did a cannonball into the lake and did a few laps. When I was done swimming I went to the dock and lay on my towel to try to get a tan. I said a spell so I wouldn't get sun burnt and laid my head down. I fell asleep to the peaceful sound of the light wind and birds chirping.  
  
-Draco's POV-  
  
I woke up at 12pm and groggily went downstairs. I saw that Mrs. Madden was there talking with my mom, so I snuck outside and went to go for a swim in the lake. As I approached I saw a figure lying on the dock. As I came nearer I found out that it was Granger. I went to her and saw that she was sleeping. She looked like an angel. I then got an evil plan in my head. I picked her up and found out that she was very light to carry, but a very heavy sleeper. I went to the edge of the dock with her still in my arms and tried to wake her up.  
  
"Granger" she didn't wake up.  
  
"Granger" still didn't wake up.  
  
"GRANGER" I screamed. This time her eyes shot open.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT MALFOY!!" she screamed.  
  
I then smirked and said very calmly, "Surprise." I then threw her into the lake and started laughing.  
  
-Hermione's POV-  
  
I was so shocked that I didn't realize that I was sinking to the bottom of the lake until I needed air. I quickly swam up to the top of the lake gasping for breath. I looked over at the dock and saw Malfoy laughing his head off. I was so pissed off at him I couldn't hold him my anger.  
  
"MALFOY YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!?" I screamed.  
  
-Draco's POV-  
  
I regained myself when I heard her yelling. I had tears coming from my eyes cause I was laughing so hard. I wiped them away and stated calmly:  
  
"I had to wake you up somehow."  
  
"Well you did now could you please help me up?" she asked. I got up and went to the edge of the dock and grabbed her out-stretched hand. I grabbed her hand and started pulling her up. Then she took me by surprise and pulled me back into the water on purpose. I came up squirting water out of my mouth. I looked over and she was sitting on the dock laughing her head off.  
  
"Opps," she said sarcastically. "You got outsmarted AGAIN."  
  
She then got up, grabbed her towel, and headed to her house. I was so mad. I was still in my regular clothes and they were now soaked. I got out of the water and said a drying spell and stomped back to my house.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I hope you liked it!! I'm planning on writing so that Hermione tells her story to Draco next chapter.  
  
Please send reviews please.. I will accept all reviews cuz I wanna see what u think about my story. Cya later.  
  
..*Lily*.. 


	4. Pranks and a new friend

DISCLAIMER: ALL THE PEOPLE IN MY STORY THAT ARE NOT IN HARRY POTTER BOOKS ARE MINE!! BUT THE REAL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS ARE NOT!! I made up some new characters and a new spell. Just to let you know.  
  
Ok hears chapter 3. Sorry it took so long. I my computer wasn't working and I couldn't post anything.  
  
Ok on the story!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- Chapter 3- Pranks and a New Friend  
  
A week passed by since Hermione and Amber had moved to Madden Manor. Narcissa and Amber were closer than ever, but Draco and Hermione were still at each others throats. They would play pranks on each other and it was a battle of wits and to see who could piss the other one off more. They both played some pretty clever tricks.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*  
  
One night Draco was peacefully asleep in his bed. He was a pretty heavy/pretty light sleeper. All of a sudden he woke up to several shrieking voices laughing. He sat up in bed and turned on the light on his bedside table. What he saw was terrifying. There in his room were several holographic Pansy's jumping around the room all laughing an extremely annoying laugh that would break a window. They were screaming "DRACO I LOVE YOU MARRY ME!!!"  
  
It was just like the Pansy in real life. She would hang on his arm and it disgusted him. He hated Pansy and this didn't make it any better. I mean the real one was bad enough but fake Pansy's was just scary.  
  
"AHH!" he screamed. He covered his ears to try to block out the shrieking Pansy's voices, but it wouldn't work.  
  
Suddenly Narcissa burst into his room with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"What's wrong Draco?" Narcissa demanded.  
  
"Don't you see them?" Draco asked pointing to all the holographic Pansy's around the room.  
  
"See what?!" she asked.  
  
Draco then realized that only he could see them. He guessed this was a spell and that only one person would do this. Granger. He scowled.  
  
"Nothing mom, never mind," Draco said calmly.  
  
"Ok, Dear. But just don't do that again. You scared me," she said. After that she left the room closing the door behind her.  
  
Draco said a spell that made the holographic Pansy's disappear and turned off the light. Oh, he was going to get Granger back. 'I mean Madden' he corrected himself in his head. He still wasn't used to calling her Madden yet. 'I'm going to call her Granger to get on her nerves. She seems to hate being called that now'. He smirked. He fell asleep with ways to get back at Granger on his mind.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-* The Next Day *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up in a very happy mood. The prank she pulled on Draco with the holographic Pansy's was too great. She could only imagine his face. She knew Malfoy hated Pansy and that's what made the prank better. She knew that Malfoy was going to get his revenge, but nothing would be a better prank than the one that she just pulled a few hours ago. She got out of bed and got into the shower.  
  
After her shower Hermione got dressed into a pair of tight hip-hugger pants and a shirt that said, 'I wasn't kissing him...I was telling his lips a secret'. She decided to go to town and go shopping.  
  
(A/N: I forgot to tell you that this isn't a private island or anything. It's a modern civilization island and it is populated by other people. Magical people).  
  
She told her mother where she was going and then grabbed her purse and credit card, then left. The town wasn't that far away, but not close so she apparated.  
  
Hermione arrived in a lighted alleyway next to a pub. She walked out of the alley and into the street. A lot of witches and wizards were walking in and out of shops and down the long street. This place wasn't like Diagon Alley. There was a kind of tropical theme to this place. The town was called 'White Ocean Alley'. There were palm trees everywhere and you could see the ocean -which was located to the north of 'White Ocean Alley'- from where you were standing. Hermione liked this place way better.  
  
Hermione went into a shop called 'Water, Water Everywhere' to buy a new bathing suit. (A/N: there really is a shop called that). There were so many kinds of bathing suits to choose from. She saw a black bathing suit with flames on it and decided to try it on since it looked awesome. She thought it looked good so she went to buy it.  
  
"Good morning!" a teenage girl behind the counter said.  
  
"Morning!" Hermione replied cheerily.  
  
"Will this be all?"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said.  
  
"Ok that will be. 25 galleons, please," the teenager said.  
  
Hermione gave her the money and waited for the girl to put the bathing suit in the bag.  
  
"You know, you look familiar. Do you go to Hogwarts?" the teenager asked.  
  
Hermione looked taken aback. She wasn't expecting that, but now that the teenager mentioned it, the girl did look familiar.  
  
"Yes," Hermione replied back.  
  
"ME TOO! What house are you in?" the teenage girl asked cheerily.  
  
"Gryffindor, you?" Hermione answered/asked back.  
  
"Hufflepuff! Are you in seventh year, too?"  
  
"Yeah!" Hermione exclaimed. "What's your name?"  
  
"Leanne Jones, yours?" Leanne asked.  
  
"Hermione Gran- I mean Madden," Hermione corrected.  
  
"Are you Harry Potter's friend? I know that he had I friend named Hermione."  
  
"Yeah I just changed my name."  
  
"Cool! Hey, I know this may sound desperate, but will you be like my new friend?" Leanne asked hopefully. "I just moved here and I don't know anyone else here. That's why I got this job."  
  
"OMG! Me too. I just moved here also and I don't know anyone either and I am in the same situation. Sure I'll be your friend!" said Hermione very happily.  
  
"Awesome!" Leanne exclaimed. "Let me just get off work and we can go shopping."  
  
"Ok, great!" Hermione said. She was so happy that she had made a new friend.  
  
Leanne got off work and the two went shopping. By lunch they each had 4 bags of either clothes, shoes, accessories, or make-up. They were getting hungry and thirsty so they went to the bar called 'Bahama Bay Paradise'. They ordered food and butter beers and talked about Hogwarts.  
  
It was getting late after a few more hours of shopping. Hermione and Leanne said good-bye to each other and promised to meet up at the pub tomorrow at 3pm. Hermione apparated back to the house and walked up the sidewalk leading to the front door oblivious to the fact that a pair of silver gray eyes following her every move.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
YAY! 3rd chapter down! I hope you like it. I will have the next chapter up soon. I'm just about finished writing it down.  
  
Please review! 


	5. Draco Gets His Revenge!

HEYY! Sorry it took so long to update the story. I just got the computer fixed so yeah.  
  
A/N: ALL THE STUFF THAT ISNT IN THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS AND MOVIES IS MINE! ALL THE STUFF FROM THEM IS NOT!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione went back to the pub to meet Leanne the next day. They met up and went tanning. They had fun all day. Hermione and Leanne became best friends very fast. Hermione was happy to have a new best friend, though. Sure she had Harry and Ron, but she was happy to have a friend that was a girl. She could talk about girl stuff, and what they liked as disliked. Hermione even told Leanne about Draco living next door, and about the prank she pulled on him.  
  
"Oh my God! That was brilliant!" Leanne laughed. "The holographic Pansy's' was too great! But I think he deserved it. I hate that prat."  
  
"You hate him too? Why?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Yes! He always makes fun of me and calls me Mudblood and shit like that!" Leanne exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, he says the same shit to me too. Wait. You were born from a muggle family too?" Hermione said/asked.  
  
"Yeah. We have so much in common," Leanne said happily.  
  
"I know that's awesome! But I'm also mad that he calls us Mudbloods. We are just as magical as him," grumbled Hermione.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it," Leanne calmly said.  
  
"Ok. But, I'm also nervous about how he's going to get me back. I know he will want to get revenge," Hermione said nervously. "I just got to watch my back."  
  
"Yeah I'd be careful."  
  
They got up from tanning and Hermione invited Leanne to her house to swim. The ocean was too salty and the lake near Hermione's house is much better to swim in. they apparated back to Hermione's front porch and started walking to the lake oblivious to the person they loathed that saw them apparate there.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
-Draco's POV-  
  
I was lying on a hammock that sat near Granger's house reading a book. It was her hammock, but her mother said that it was ok for me to lay on it. I heard a faint 'pop' from my right and looked over. Hermione was standing on her porch. I figured that she must have apparated. A few seconds later another girl apparated right next to her. I recognized her as the Hufflepuff that I also called Mudblood. They started walking towards the lake in their bathing suits, so I figured that they were going swimming. I decided to get my revenge on Hermione for putting the holographic Pansy's in my room even though it will happen to the other girl.  
  
I remembered from last year that granger hates chocolate pudding. Even more than me.  
  
-Flashback-  
-Still Draco's POV-  
  
It was lunchtime and I walked into the Great Hall to get something to eat. As I was walking past the Gryffindor table, I over heard Granger and the littlest Weasley talking.  
  
"Want some chocolate pudding, Hermione?" the little weasley girl asked.  
  
"Ugh, chocolate pudding! I hate chocolate pudding!" Granger exclaimed.  
  
"Even more that Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes! Even more than Malfoy. Believe it or not."  
  
-End Flashback-  
-Still Draco's POV-  
  
So that's where I got the plan from. It was to turn the lake into chocolate pudding just as she was jumping into it. If she hates chocolate pudding more than she hates me, then this will be great.  
  
I followed them down to the lake. I saw Granger in a black bikini with flames on it. 'Whoa, she looks good.' I thought. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. After all she is still a Mudblood.  
  
I saw that they were getting ready to jump in so I got out my wand and waited. The Hufflepuff looked a little nervous and I heard her ask if it was safe. Granger nodded and they linked arms. Just as they jumped in a muttered a spell under my breath and instantly the lake turned into chocolate pudding. They landed a second later and I immediately burst out laughing.  
  
They came up to the surface and were squirting pudding out of their mouths.  
  
"EW chocolate pudding! I absolutely hate chocolate pudding!" Granger screamed.  
  
This made me laugh even harder. She must have heard me cause she started screaming.  
  
"Malfoy you insane prick! I'm going to KILL YOU!"  
  
"I had to get my revenge somehow, Granger. And, I think I did pretty well," I stated calmly.  
  
Granger and the Hufflepuff gave me death glares and got out of the pudding. They stomped back to Granger's house, but not before she said:  
  
"And that's MADDEN!"  
  
I laughed and leisurely walked back to my house a whole lot happier. As I was walking I couldn't help but think of Granger's change. I tried to stop thinking of her, but I couldn't. The Granger I knew before wouldn't wear clothes like that and she wouldn't care about her appearance. She also wouldn't play pranks on people. But, I liked this change. It makes her more attractive. I also couldn't help but see a bruise on her back when I saw her in that bikini. Something happened to her and suddenly I was determined to find out what happened. I don't know why I was concerned about her, but I was.  
  
When I got back to my house I took a nap. Getting revenge and being concerned for someone you hate takes a lot out of you. Especially since I have never felt concerned for someone before. Except for my mother. 


	6. The Reason Why They Moved

Ok I was going to wait a while to post another chapter but I don't feel like waiting so here's chapter 5!  
  
A/N: I STILL DON'T OWN ANY OF THE HAPPY POTTER CHARACTERS! ONLY THE ONES THAT AREN'T IN THE HARRY POTTER!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Leanne spent the night over Hermione's house that night. They each took showers to get the pudding out of their hair. They also watched a movie called 'Old School'.  
  
Leanne wanted to ask Hermione something so she gave it a shot.  
  
Hermione can I ask you something?" Leanne asked nervously.  
  
"Sure, what's up?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Well. I couldn't help but notice a bruise on your back earlier today and I just wanted to know where it came from," Leanne said. " But, if you don't want to tell me I'll understand.  
  
"Oh, that. Well of course I'll tell you I mean we are best friends right?"  
  
Leanne nodded and gave a look as if to say 'well duh!'  
  
"Well, its kind of a long story so be ready," Hermione reassured Leanne.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well, the summer before I moved here, my so-called father would get drunk like everyday. Him and my mom would get into fights and he would hit her. BAD. He would even hit me too if I didn't do what he said, or if I didn't do what he said. And its been going on ever since," Hermione started.  
  
Leanne nodded her head sadly and told her to continue.  
  
"This past June, Tom didn't want me to go back to Hogwarts, but my mom did. I mean I was appointed Head Girl and it's my last year. Well, they got into a fight about it and when my mom tried to defend me she got thrown into my room. Tom saw me there and picked me up by my hair and threw me into my bookshelf. That's how I got the bruise. It was supposed to be gone by now, but it won't go away.  
  
After that my mom had had enough. She told me that she was a witch and the man that I thought was my real father, is actually my stepfather. I was born into a pureblood family. My mom just didn't want to earlier because she was afraid of Tom finding out. That's also why Malfoy calls me a Mudblood. Because I didn't know the truth until this summer. This house is the house that my mom grew up in. Malfoy's mom and mine were best friends when they were at Hogwarts. They met back up and now they are inseparable. They thought Malfoy and me would be the same way, but they were wrong," Hermione finished.  
  
By now Hermione was crying and Leanne was on the verge of tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry that happened, Mione," Leanne cried.  
  
"Don't be sorry, Lee. I'm safe from him now," Hermione said.  
  
Leanne then said why she moved here.  
  
"Believe it or not, Mione, but my story is almost the same as yours. Almost," Leanne started. " My parents fought a lot too. But, one day my mom went totally physco and my dad and I moved here. She practically kicked us out. I thought I was a muggle-born too, but my dad told me that he was a wizard. He met up with my mom and they fell in love. So I'm actually a half- blood," Leanne sniffed. "I miss my mom so much. Even though she kicked us out of the house, I still miss her a lot."  
  
Hermione was now crying for Leanne. That was one of the saddest stories she ever heard.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" they both cried at the same time.  
  
"Lee, how about we forget about the sad memories," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Ok let's do that. Hey, what time is it?" Leanne asked.  
  
"2:45 AM," Hermione replied. "Why?"  
  
"Well the pub at 'White Ocean Alley' is having a party that's going to start soon. I wanted to go. Do you?" Leanne explained.  
  
"Hell yeah! I'll just make it look like we are sleeping," Hermione said happily.  
  
They made it look like they were sleeping and then got ready for the party.  
  
Hermione wore a black leather mini skirt that was a little short, but not too short. She also wore a black tube top and zip up leather boots that went to her knee. She put on some mascara and big hoop earrings. Then she put her hair into a messy bun.  
  
Leanne also wore a Black leather skirt only with a purple tub top. She hair, shoes and make-up were the same as Hermione's.  
  
When they were ready they appareted to 'Bahama Bay Paradise Pub'. What they didn't know is that someone they both hated was going to the same party as them. 


	7. The Truce

Ok this is the next chapter!  
  
I still don't own any of the Harry Potter characters! Only Leanne.  
  
I also made a new character for this chapter. So now I only made Leanne and the new character. But no other characters so far.  
  
I JUST REALIZED THAT IN THE FIRST STORY IT SAYS THAT HERMIONE AND HER MOM WERE TO MOVE IN AUGUST. WELL, I MEANT TO SAY JULY. I WANT IT TO BE JULY CAUSE IT WOULD FIT BETTER IN WITH LATER CHAPTERS. SO SOME OTHER CHAPTERS MIGHT SAY THAT ITS JULY SO SORRY!!  
  
I switch on and off of the people's POV's in this chapter a lot. I'm just letting you know.  
  
Ok now on to the story!  
  
********************  
  
When they arrived at the pub there was a lot of people there. Some were standing outside, but most were inside dancing. They walked inside and ordered butter beers. The DJ was awesome and to their shock, he played lots of muggle songs.  
  
They went out onto the dance floor and starting dancing to 'Feeling This' by Blink 182. People -especially the guys- were starting to turn and watch these two really good dancers.  
  
Hermione and Leanne were having such a good time. Leanne went to get a drink, but Hermione kept dancing to another song that came on. She had her eyes closed so she didn't notice a guy come up to her and start dancing with her. After the song ended the guy tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Would you like to dance some more?" the guy asked as a slow song came on.  
  
"Huh?" Hermione didn't notice he was there. "Uh, sure I guess." She didn't really feel like dancing with this guy but she didn't want to hurt his feelings.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and starting dancing with him. While dancing, Hermione looked over the guy's shoulder and spotted Leanne flirting with some guy. Hermione just shook her head and laughed. She suspected Leanne to do that.  
  
The song soon ended much to Hermione's relief. She wanted fresh air badly, though.  
  
"Excuse me.?" she didn't know his name.  
  
"Josh, my name's Josh," he answered.  
  
"Excuse me Josh but I want some fresh air."  
  
"Mind if I come?" Josh asked sneakily. A little too sneakily for Hermione's liking.  
  
"Erm. sure I guess," she replied nervously.  
  
Josh followed her outside. Both of them didn't know that someone was watching them.  
  
-Draco's POV-  
  
I arrived at the pub a little bit late. There was a lot of people there. I went inside and ordered a butter beer. I looked around and spotted Granger and that Hufflepuff dancing. They were both really good dancers, but Granger was the best. Some people even stopped dancing to watch them.  
  
A little while later the Hufflepuff left and headed to the bar. Granger kept on dancing. A guy came up to her and starting dancing with her, but she didn't seem to notice. I don't know why but I wanted to dance with her. 'Go dance with her you know you want to' a voice in my head said. 'I do not!' I protested back in my head. 'Yes you do. No matter how much you want to deny it, but you are starting to like her and you know it.' That annoying voice said. 'NO WAY!' I yelled in my head. 'She's a MUDBLOOD!'  
  
After another song Granger and that other guy went outside. I felt like something wasn't right. I felt like something bad was going to happen but I brushed that feeling off and danced. Soon I forgot all about Granger.  
  
-Outside-  
  
Hermione and Josh went outside and sat on a bench. They were the only ones out there and Hermione didn't like it. She shivered a little bit from the cold. Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her. She felt uncomfortable.  
  
"No that's ok, you don't have to do that," hermione said trying to pry him off of her. She was getting scared.  
  
"But I want to," Josh replied. He then starting trying to kiss her.  
  
"Please stop," Hermione said sternly still trying to push him off.  
  
"NO!" josh stated. He then picked her up and carried her into a dark alley beside the pub. He pushed her up against the wall and pinned her there.  
  
"HELP!!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
-Draco's POV-  
  
After dancing to a song or two I went outside. The cool air felt good. Suddenly I heard a loud 'HELP' coming from somewhere near. That voice sounded familiar. "HELP!" someone screamed again. I followed the scream into an alley. I saw some girl struggling to keep some guy off of her. The guy wasn't budging.  
  
I went closer and realized it was Granger. She was crying and the guy was yelling at her to shut up. I got angry. For that moment I forgot about Granger being a Mud blood. Even though I hated her, she shouldn't be going through this.  
  
I ran up to the guy and threw him off of her. Granger landed on the ground and just cried.  
  
-Hermione's POV-  
  
I was crying so hard. I kept screaming for help and Josh kept telling me to shut up. I closed my eyes and cried some more. Then I felt josh pull away and I opened my eyes. Josh was on the ground getting pounded by some other guy.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO HER AGAIN!" the other guy screamed. It looked like he was much stronger than Josh. But that voice sounded so familiar.  
  
The guy stunned Josh and then got up and went to me.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked sounding concerned. Then it clicked. That's Malfoy's voice. I was shocked. He was the one who saved me?  
  
"Malfoy?" I asked uncertain.  
  
"What?" he replied.  
  
"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU! I was so scared!" I cried. I didn't realize that I gave him a hug.  
  
-Draco's POV-  
  
I was surprised that Granger gave me a hug. Then my cold and mean side kicked in and I remembered that she was a Mudblood. I pushed her away gently and brushed off imaginary dust of my arms.  
  
" Well, you owe me Granger," I said coldly. I saw the hurt in her eyes as the street lamp cast light down onto us. I then started to walk back to the party.  
  
"Malfoy wait!" Granger said grabbing my arm. I turned to face her.  
  
"What?" I asked not rudely but not kindly either.  
  
"I know that we hate each other but we live right next to each other and I don't want to be in fights all the time so can we call a truce?" Granger replied.  
  
I was a little taken back by what she said. But it would be better to call a truce. I didn't really feel like fighting all the time with her. I extended my hand and she took it and we shook hands.  
  
"Thanks Draco," Hermione said kindly.  
  
"Anytime, Gr-Hermione," I said back just as kindly. All my anger was starting to wash away. I was actually starting to like her.  
  
'See I knew you liked her' that annoying little voice said again. 'Ugh. I know your right' I said in my head.  
  
"Draco?" I heard Hermione ask.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You can let go of my hand now."  
  
I then realized that I was still holding her hand. I blushed a little bit and let go of her hand. She giggled.  
  
"So does that mean we are friends?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, friends," hermione stated. I couldn't help but smile. I was glad to be her friend. I wanted to forget about what my father taught me about hating muggles and Mudbloods. That was all his fault that I acted so childish when I was younger. But now that my father is in Azkaban, I can be who I really am.  
  
I followed Hermion back to the party and danced until it ended. I had a great time.  
  
***********  
  
Well I hope you liked it!  
  
I had to put the truce in there sometime.  
  
I should have the next chapter up in a little while.  
  
.*Lily*. 


	8. Getting Caught

Ok this is the next chapter!  
  
I still don't own any of JK Rowling's characters! I only own the stuff that's not in the HP books!  
  
Ok so here's the story.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
After the party ended the three apparated back to Hermione's front porch. Hermione opened the door and they all walked inside. It was dark and they couldn't see a thing. Suddenly the light turned on and there standing in the middle of the big foyer was two angry looking mothers.  
  
'Oh shit' Draco, Hermione, and Leanne thought.  
  
"HERMIONE JORDON MADDEN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" yelled Amber angrily.  
  
"AND DRACO ORLANDO MALFOY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Narcissa screamed.  
  
All three teenagers had looks of pure fright and guilt on their faces. They didn't answer.  
  
"We demand an answer!" Narcissa yelled.  
  
Leanne looked at Hermione and Draco and gave them a look as if to say 'just tell them'. Both nodded and Hermione said what happened.  
  
"Well mom, there was this party in town and I knew that you wouldn't let us go since it was so late so we snuck out. I'm sorry," Hermione said looking at her mom.  
  
"Yeah, same here mom," Draco added. Leanne just nodded.  
  
"Hermione I'm very disappointed in you. Same with you Leanne. I'll have to cal your dad and let him know. And Hermione, you are grounded until the weekend," Amber said sternly.  
  
"Same with you Draco. You are grounded till the weekend. Now say goodbye to everyone and come home immediately. Night everyone," Narcissa said. With that she was gone with a 'pop'.  
  
"Hermione and Leanne, say goodnight and get to bed. And don't even try sneaking out again. I WILL know," Amber said while walking up the stairs. You could tell that both mothers were pissed.  
  
"Well, night Draco. Hermione I'll be in you room. I am pretty tired from the dancing," Leanne tiredly said. She then walked up the steps and disappeared when she turned the corner.  
  
"Well, night Draco. And thanks again," Hermione said. She gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Night," Draco said. "I'll see you when we aren't grounded?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Hermione stated happily. With that Draco was gone with a 'pop'.  
  
She walked upstairs not really thinking where she was going. She kept thinking of how happy she was that they were friends now. She didn't want to go through a summer getting into fights. She also had a great night with him tonight. After she told Leanne what happened, her and Draco danced. Leanne said that she still didn't like him too much, but had a little respect for him.  
  
She made her way to her room. Leanne was sitting on the couch in her room reading a book. Leanne heard Hermione come in and laughed.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"You like him don't you. Don't try to deny it," Leanne laughed.  
  
"Hey me and him are only friends. That's all. But, I kinda like him," Hermione said with a dreamy expression on her face. "But mostly as friends."  
  
"I knew you liked him. Even if it's a little bit. I saw how you looked at him when you guys were dancing."  
  
"Speaking of the dance, how was that guy you met," Hermione asked remembering Leanne talking and dancing with someone.  
  
"Oh yeah his name's Freddie and I'm meeting him tomorrow!" Leanne exclaimed happily.  
  
"That's awesome!" Hermione said just as happy. She was glad her friend found a guy she liked.  
  
"Yeah," Leanne said with a dreamy expression on her face that Hermione just had. "And he's hot too!"  
  
Hermione laughed and then yawned.  
  
"You know. It would be cool if he was Head Boy. Now that we are friends," Hermione said after brushing her teeth.  
  
"Yeah I guess," Leanne said sleepily. She yawned and then fell asleep on the couch.  
  
Hermione laughed then yawned. She knew Leanne wasn't paying attention. She hopped into her own bed and instantly fell asleep. She had no idea that Draco was Head Boy. But she would soon find out.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
End of chapter!  
  
Hope you like my story so far.  
  
.*Lily*. 


End file.
